


No Strings Attached

by Hobi2Hobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Delude Romance, Escort Service, F/M, Insecurity, Love Comfort, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobi2Hobi/pseuds/Hobi2Hobi
Summary: \\🌸She wore a blush pink, flared, mini floral dress, beautifully swaying whenever gentle breeze blows against it. A small white handbag with a long strap that laid diagonal against her body, and sandals that wrapped and tied along her hairless legs. She's stunning.\\🖤His hair was black, complete opposite to her own but almost shoulder length, maybe an inch away. He is wearing a simple black t-shirt like he was begging the sun to penetrate his skin earlier, and jeans that gently hugged his legs. Dressing wise, he didn't stand out much, but he was generously handsome.---"As it got darker, the warmth disperse to welcome the chilly night and Johnny sights this when he sees Taeyun rub her left arm with her wrist, plastic cup still being held in her hand. He looks out to the scenery of passing cars over the ledge of the high rise building, decorated with skillfully tied vines and plethora of different colored lighting, then he looks back at her and the mood was set."
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	No Strings Attached

It was like any other day in the summer, a bit humid and mild wind flowing against damped skin, the feeling of being free prominent in his mind. He is free to be who he wants to be in the sense of the matter he has found himself in. He's a character in all its sense, and, with this character, he's free to portray who this character is, embodying it wholly.

Currently, Johnny sits ideally in a chair by the café not too far from the establishment he works for, staring off into the opposite direction. It felt like a great day for ice cream and maybe he'll get it; maybe not. He'll have to see.

Taking out his phone at the feel of vibration, Johnny checks it to see if it's important; and it is. As soon as he reads the text message, he looks up with a gorgeous smile, years of practice allowing it to come off as natural as any other genuine smiles in the world.

When he sees her, she's gorgeous, almost breathtakingly beautiful to the naked eye, and Johnny stares. His character was activated before he even sat down in the chair 10 minutes, now it was time to please.

"Hi." She says upon eye contact, shying away from the dominating gaze of the person seated. She wore a blush pink, flared, mini floral dress, beautifully swaying whenever gentle breeze blows against it. A small white handbag with a long strap that laid diagonal against her body, and sandals that wrapped and tied along her hairless legs. 

Johnny admires the appearance, it was brought off so well that Johnny's delay of a response was reasonable. "Hi. You look stunning." He says, almost like a flirt, but he was genuine with his compliment.

With shoulder length hair tucked behind pierced ears, painted lips separate to reply. "Thank you." A smile blooming over pink shade.

Nodding, Johnny gets up from his seat and checks his wrist to get the current time, then rounds the table to stand tall beside the person that just arrived. Stretching an arm out, Johnny takes her smaller hand, manicured to match the color of the handbag, and gently kisses it.

"I can't believe you're all mine. I lucked out with you, I swear." Johnny continues to lay on the compliments, staring into her eyes as he speaks.

She chuckles upon said statement, almost like she didn't believe it and Johnny figures it's a confidence thing. He didn't like that. He's not suppose to like that.

"Let's go." Johnny adds right after, pulling her hand with a slight tug.

"Where are we going?" She asks, following either way, long lashes fluttering as she looks up. She's good.

"A beautiful place, for a beautiful person. Let's go." He replies soon after, "I promise you'll love it. Just trust me."

She nods with a smile and goes along with him. 

They drove to the place Johnny said he would take her to, light conversations here and there. It was peaceful with the small engagement they have had so far. They are now entering into the place and she stops a moment to marvel at the scenery.

"Splendid, isn't it? I instantly thought of you when I saw it, and I just know you would like it."

"No.. I love it. Johnny, this is incredible." She says under her breath, like the thoughts went straight to her mouth as soon as they formed. "So amazing.."

Holding onto her hand, like they never separated at the café, Johnny guides her along the passage. There were flowers everywhere, different kinds in vast abundance and she felt so wholesome, like she belonged there.

They walk and, as they walk, Johnny talks. He names some of the flowers, comparing her to them whenever he can because he believed she was just as lovely as the flora that sustains life. And just like anytime Johnny compliments, she dodges.

Placing her arm between the bend of his elbow, they continue to walk after she was through admiring the set of plant lives.

"Taeyun, do you feel comfortable?" Johnny asks and she almost flinches, looking up to the latter's face; he doesn't look back.

"Y-yea."

"Baby, I'm finding it hard to believe." He sighs, "you look so breathtaking today, if only you believed it."

She doesn't respond, going back to admiring the flora as they stroll, visibly more aware of her surroundings. And Johnny doesn't say anything to highlight it, only going along with it, for now, picking up back where he left off, explaining the meaning to a new set.

They took their time and it took almost no effort to keep the conversations going, well, unless Taeyun felt comfortable, otherwise, they transitioned smoothly throughout the evening. 

"Let's rest our legs. We've been walking for over two hours."

"Okay." She agrees with the softest tone, the mellow brushing against his ears.

"I'll get us something to drink. You just sit here and relax. I'll be right back."

And he leaves her there to order the drinks out of courtesy. As he stands in line, he watches how she stares ahead, one leg laps over the other as soft hands lie on top of her folded legs. She leans back in the chair and she just stares, eyes piercing at whatever caught her attention, and, to be honest, Johnny really does believe that she's beautiful. Regardless of how she sees herself.

"I got your favorite." Johnny says when he gets back with the beverages he bought for them, cold to the touch. "Extra whipped cream with white chocolate chips on top, just how you like it."

She smiles almost distractedly, eyeing Johnny's hand as he passes over the cold, milky drink. She whispers a thank you and then her lips connects to the straw. Johnny immediately saw the delight in her eyes as she took the first sup.

She's cute.

"How is it?"

"Exactly how I like it. Thanks." She comments, enchanting smile on her lips before she takes another sip. "Are you having.. ice t-tea?" She stutters, blush creeping up to highlight soft cheeks and exposed ears.

He chuckles, "You remembered. Yea, it's ice tea. No sugar."

"How can you drink that?"

"It's not that bad."

"Can I.. never mind."

"Taste it." Johnny offers, handing the drink over the table he now sat at. "Come on, try it."

She nods, "Okay."

She takes the cup from him and hesitates at first, looking a Johnny for reassurance before taking a sip, and just like with her drink, Johnny saw the immediate change in expression; it wasn't good. He laughs at the wrinkles formed in her forehead when she realizes the taste isn't to her fancy.

"Yuck," she mutters. "I just drank colored water." She blushes again, handing the drink back over and delving back at her own drink, satisfied that the pungent taste was being replaced by the sugary drink.

Still recovering from his fit of laughter, Johnny takes his ice tea back and sips a generous amount to provoke Taeyun. "It's really not that bad."

She doesn't reply, settling for a striking gaze at Johnny before looking away. That was answer enough, he guessed.

Time progresses with mostly silence after, them going back to strolling around the garden until it got darker, evening approaching darkness. If Johnny appreciated anything about this little date it would be the fact that he felt like he was in his natural element.

For a first, it didn't feel too restrictive.

As it got darker, the warmth disperse to welcome the chilly night and Johnny sights this when he sees Taeyun rub her left arm with her wrist, plastic cup still being held in her hand. He looks out to the scenery of passing cars over the ledge of the high rise building, decorated with skillfully tied vines and plethora of different colored lighting, then he looks back at her and the mood was set.

He takes his jacket off as she was distracted, takes the empty cup away from her hand, she turns at that to look at him for what felt like a long time as he offers her his jacket. She takes it, slipping her arms into either side and sighing at the warmth, and security she felt with the mass of the jacket on her body, cotton caressing her skin.

"Won't you be cold, though?" She asks, eyes expanding when she bends her neck, head crane back to accommodate Johnny's height to capture his gaze.

He looks back, not breaking the contact as his hands reaches for her mid region, sliding around thin waist to intertwine his fingers at the back. "You can warm me up."

Again, cheeks were blush pink and she tries to hide what was already seen by ducking her head at the curve of Johnny neck. Johnny softly chuckles at the action, a few seconds later taking notice of the slight tremble in her posture.

Johnny internally sighs, switching to stand behind her and resuming the close proximity, his front brushing against her back. He rests his chin on her shoulder and starts to sway them both, the background of the city illuminating their line of vision.

"Why are you nervous?" He whispers.

She flinches at the question like she was caught red handed. With a shaky breath she replies. 

"I just-- you. Johnny, I don't know if I can do this anymore--"

"Why not?" Johnny becomes dumb to the known reason, choosing to allow her to express herself because he thought that only then will she be able to accept herself.

She sniffles, almost like she was on the verge of tears. "This isn't-- I'm not acceptable." She whispers defeated, looking at the arms wrapped around her waist, the empty cup that was still in the latter's hand. She sounds as if she just lost to an inner battle that was being fought this whole time.

She holds onto said arms, head directed downwards, refusing to look up or to the side where she knew she would see Johnny's face.

"Taeyun.."

"Call me.. Taeil." Johnny feels a tear fall to his skin and it almost burns as she utters the name.

Johnny sighs, and this time it could be heard. He didn't like the resolve in her tone, nor the finality of it. Yes, he was in character, but said character refuses to allow this acceptance because it didn't sound like one of happiness.

"Baby.. let's leave."

"A-and go where?" She stutters, hands trembling, trying to keep upright.

"Anywhere you want to be right now. I'm there."

It takes a while for her to respond but when she does, Johnny accepted the moment it left her tear stained lips.

They left.

She practically glues herself to Johnny's side the whole time as they existed the building, trying to hide herself and the evidence of a breakdown a mere moment ago from wondering eyes. It helps that Johnny's jacket was already big on the male, so on her it felt like a blanket, somewhere she can be sheltered and safe from the elements of life as well as the harsh reality of it.

She puts the location into the GPS when they get back to the vehicle, and Johnny leaves the current scene. He asks if she's hungry and she declines, painted fingernails left only to peek outside of the sleeve of the jacket.

It takes a while before they get there but when they do, Taeyun was a little more relax now and Johnny can work with that.

They walk inside a lobby, car out front being temporarily taken away by valets as they make their way to the elevator. She keeps her head held down the entire time, knowingly hiding from ongoing stares that weren't particularly directed to her but anxiety is one hell of a thing. 

When they get to the destination, she opens the apartment door and light illuminates the room on command. For a place she recently moved into, it suits the personality of the person before him so, so well.

"You decorated already?"

She shrugs, "had nothing else better to do."

"It suits you. It doesn't demand attention, just relaxing, calm and pastel. It's embracive."

She removes her sandals, rubbing the marks left by the ribbons that tied along her calves, pausing at the compliment and clearing her throat. "That's.. thank you."

She takes the jacket off, resting it neatly to the edge of the bed. She sits down, removing her bag and discarding it to the bean bag chair she had to the side of the bed. She didn't know what else to do so she sits there and stares..

At Johnny.

She didn't really take the time to admire him (she was more nervous of the bold attempt she took today) and now she saw him.

His hair was black, complete opposite to her own but almost shoulder length, maybe an inch away. He is wearing a simple black t-shirt like he was begging the sun to penetrate his skin earlier, and jeans that gently hugged his legs. Dressing wise, he didn't stand out much, but he was generously handsome.

She continues to stare, and, with that, misses Johnny's advances because she was lost in thought.

"Do you want to try kissing me?" He offers seemingly out of nowhere, standing tall and proud right before her. 

She gawks at him like he grew another head and looks up immediately at his face. "What?"

"Try kissing me." He says again, this time it lack the feeling of asking, like she should do it. At least, that's how she felt. She might actually want this.

"Won't you feel.. uncomfortable?"

"With a beauty like you sitting before me? I'd check myself into a mental institute if I did." He was serious when he replied, she could see. "The question is: Will you feel comfortable?"

Will she?

She bites her lips and continues to stare, from round, willing eyes to the curvature of his nose then down to sealed lips. He wets the pair upon them being stared at and her stomach does a flip.

She nods soon after and Johnny obliges.

She receives the kiss with hands held soothingly to her cheeks and lips tender with the touch. It felt unreal. The lips of a man was touching those of hers and it feels extremely brain meltingly right.

She kisses back, albeit, inexperienced to the new sensation. She pulls him towards her body and he follows, lips still connected, still moving to a steady pace. He lifts her enough to push her back against the mattress so he can climb onto the bed, between welcoming legs. This is as far as it can go, it should be mutual but she whimpers into Johnny's mouth like a plea for more.

But he can't.

He moves away for her to catch a breath and she takes it, heart beating rapidly inside her chest and vibrating against Johnny's arm. Eyes were still sealed shut when he moves back in, smaller hands reaching forward and wrapping around his heated neck and over broad shoulders. She shudders and Johnny deepens the kiss, remanence of something sweet on her tongue as he gets a taste in the entanglement.

She likes it and he can tell. He can also tell she wasn't feeling insecure anymore and just going with the flow, with the feeling of the moment, of who she is right now.

They kept at it for not more than five minutes, Johnny moving away after giving a kiddish bite to moist, bruised bottom lip. She moans and seconds after, wide eyes catches the smirk to Johnny's own wet lips and she turns her face away in embarrassment.

Taeyun was rather cute. But he wonders, how was _Taeil_ when outside of what he thinks is his true self?

He wonders but that's all he'll ever do.

He leans up and moves to kneel before her, head slanted. She had her legs open a moment ago but they were now sealed, like she remembers something cryptic. He doesn't comments, instead he asks her a question.

"Are you okay?"

She doesn't spare him her attention, turning her body to lie on her side. After being silent for a minute she mutters, "cuddle me?"

Johnny smiles. "Of course."

Moving away from his position, he goes to lie behind Taeyun and embraces her slender body, offering his arm for her comfort which she takes. She gets comfortable, dress hiked up to expose shaved legs.

Lying within the center of the bed, they don't say a word as if they were reading the aura of the room. She pushes back into his broader stature like a reliable force and Johnny allows it. After snuggling up, he hears her yawn and he laughs.

"Sorry.. I think all that crying has caught up to me."

"It's okay. Sleep, if you want."

No reply comes for a while and Johnny, for a minute, thought she really did fall asleep until she continues talking.

"Why are you treating me like this.. even thought you _know_ who I am.." 

"Did you expect me to treat any different than humane?"

"Kind of.. sorry."

"No need." He pauses, contemplating his thoughts before he speaks again. "But, hey, you really are beautiful. I meant it. Stop allowing other people to validate how you should sincerely feel and be happy. Or try to be, I know it's not as easy as it seems."

"It really isn't Johnny.." She responds under her breath.

"I know.. but you can't stop fighting because people are opinionated and always will be. But you get to choose the positives, whether you agree or not, based on what brings you genuine satisfaction. Keep your head up. I know you're stronger than this." 

This time, when Johnny doesn't receive an answer, he assumes right. That night he leaves, covering her body in a knitted blanket, satisfied with a job completed and somewhat well done. Her features will continue to be prominent going over into the next day, but a week from now, she'll probably be no more than a distant dream.

When he leaves, he wishes her the best and hopes her confidence finds its way to the surface in due time.

He leaves hoping his performance and empathy came together an left a positive impact.

~~🎗~~

Conversation before the meet up.  
* **phone rings** *

"Hello?"

_"Good afternoon. Taeil? Moon Taeil?"_

"Uh, yes?"

_"Hi, I'm calling on behalf_ _of Secrets Agency._  
 _I'm the person you've chosen_ _to accompany you for half a day._  
 _I'm Johnny."_

"Oh.. hi. Um I didn't expect to  
receive a call so soon."

_"We don't believe in delay_   
_to a potential customer."_

"I see.."

_"I called to confirm a few things._   
_Firstly, are you over the age of 19?"_

"Y-yea."

_"Wonderful._   
_Is there anything else you'd like me to know?_   
_Are has everything been filled_   
_out on the application?"_

"I added pretty much everything."

_"Okay, well I guess that's it._   
_I'll see you in a week then--"_

"Wait! J-johnny?"

_"Yes?"_

"You.. know I'm a guy right?"

_"Is there a problem?"_

"No! I just.. you know."

_"Your gender or the gender you identify_ _as has nothing to do with me and what I think._  
 _The only thing that matters is_ _that you're satisfied and happy._  
 _It's all about you and less of me."_

"Yea.. yea, okay."

_"Taeil? I'm not bothered._   
_I bet regardless you're an amazing person."_

"..."

_"Will that be all?"_

"Yes. Thank you. I'll see you."

_"I'll see you in a week, then. Take care."_

He didn't know what to expect with this arrangement but for once in his suffocating, closeted life, he's happy for the wealth his parents have because they have provided this opportunity. He won't know how the person looks until the day, won't know what to expect from him but he knows that whoever it is will play the part he was assigned.. so there isn't much to expect.

Taeil shouldn't believe a word out of his mouth.. but he wants to pretend that what they will share that day, will be true enough to make him happy, at least for the time they'll have with each other.

He hopes.

He really does.


End file.
